User blog:Shadow7615/One Minute Melee - Jotaro Kujo vs. Sakuya Izayoi
Description JoJo VS Touhou! These two have shown their opponents just how powerful they really are! But when pitted against each other, will victory lay with Jotaro and Star Platinum or the Scarlet Mansion's head maid? Interlude TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Pre-Fight Not long after her previous encounter with a certain vampiric foe, Sakuya Izayoi walks casually, deciding it was time for her to head back to the Scarlet Mansion, however, suddenly out of nowhere, the body of Dio Brando comes flying at her, Sakuya quickly freezes time, turns around with her knives ready to attack him, but to her surprise, he's not conscious at all, he falls flat onto the ground, Sakuya resumes time and looks at her once-opponent. Sakuya looks around to see if anyone else is around, but seems this isn't the case, meanwhile, on the otherside of town, Jotaro Kujo walks away from his own battle, having bled during his fight, Jotaro decides to shurg it off. Jotaro: Dio! Remembering that Dio might still be alive from that attack, he rushes in the direction he was launched, only after a short while, he finds Dio's body on the ground, but a maid inspecting his wounds. Jotaro: Get away from him! He's still alive! Sakuya jumps back in a momentary realisation, realising Dio is likely still alive. Jotaro: STAR PLATINUM! Star Platnium emerges and throws a punch straight towards Dio, but The World quickly defends Dio once again, but Sakuya quickly throws a knife at Dio's neck once again, with him and The World in pain, Star Platinum delivers a punch directly at Dio's head, knocking him into some sunlight. Sakuya quickly turns her attention to Jotaro, who calls Star Platinum back to him. Jotaro: What were you doing with Dio? Sakuya doesn't answer, Jotaro then points his finger toward Sakuya. Jotaro: If you don't tell me, I'll have to get the answer out of the you! Sakuya: You bastard...! Unforgivable! (Cue JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders OST - Stardust Crusaders) THIS OUGHT TO BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER! 'FIGHT!' Jotaro throws out a barrage of punches at Sakuya, Sakuya responds by using her knives in unison with Star Platinum's fists to even up the attack, after a moment, Star Platinum manages to land a powerful punch on Sakuya, knocking her backward several meters, Sakuya quickly gets back up and runs back after Jotaro. Sakuya triggers several knives, all floating around her, as she approaches Jotaro, the knives rush forward, Star Platnium catches all the knives, and throws them on the ground. Jotaro: Knives... like Dio. 50 seconds Sakuya continues her attack, jumping and then delivers kick on Jotaro's face, knocking him aside a bit, she then delivers a short combo, with the last attack knocing Jotaro on the ground, Star Platinum then emerges and sweeps Sakuya's feet, Star Platinum grabs Sakuya and throws her into the air. Jotaro: Here's your receipt! Star Platinum ORA's Sakuya in a diagonal direction, landing several punches, after a short moment, Star Platinum launches Sakuya into the air, but she freezes time while in the air, with it, she quickly regains her control, and lands on her two feet. 40 seconds Sakuya: It's an illusion? Before Sakuya can continue her sentence, Star Platinum throws out several punches on her, she gets hit by a couple of them, but a single moment allows Sakuya to defend herself, she puts up a blue barrier in front of her, protecting her from Star Platinum's attacks, but for how long? Jotaro: ORAORAORAORAORAORA! Sakuya's barrier holds up well, managing to halt Star Platinum's fists, but Star Platinum continues to punch it, finally, the entire barrier breaks, shocking Sakuya and leaving her vulnerable. 30 seconds Jotaro: STAR FINGER! Star Platinum extends its middle and index fingers, ready to strike Sakuya, however Sakuya stops time and teleports, instead, it's fingers hit a card left behind, Jotaro looks around for Sakuya, but she's nowhere to be seen, Sakuya then throws a knife at Jotaro, but Star Platinum quickly reacts and catches the knife, almost instantly, he throws the knife back at Sakuya who freezes time to catch the knife and put it back. Sakuya: Your time is mine... 20 seconds Star Platinum delivers several punches on Sakuya, but before the attack is done... Jotaro: Have a night flight! ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA! Bombarding Sakuya with a powerful bombardment of punches, the final punch knocking Sakuya into the air, but she throws several knives as she ascends, a few hit Star Platinum, But he is relatively alright, Jotaro looks at Sakuya. 10 seconds Jotaro: If you're ready for a real fight, i'm not going to hold back. Sakuya readies herself for combat, rushing at Jotaro, Star Platinum matches all of Sakuya's attacks, before finally, Star Platinum grabs Sakuya's arm, and throws her back several steps. Sakuya: The Final Round... Jotaro and Sakuya simutaneously stop time... 'TIME IS FROZEN!' With time now frozen once again, Star Platinum and Sakuya trade punches, before long, Sakuya flips over Star Platinum's fists and kicks it in the face, she delivers a series of punches and kicks, knocking Star Platinum off guard. Sakuya: This will en-'' Before she is able to finish, Star Platinum hits Sakuya with a single punch, knocking her off guard. ''Jotaro: Time to kick some ass! Star Platinum then unleashes a power barrage of rapid-fast punches. Jotaro: ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA! "You pissed me off..." Jotaro pointed his finger towards Sakuya, but before launching Sakuya away, Sakuya threw a knife at Jotaro's arm, he grabs his arm and removes the knife from his arm. (Cue Sakuya Theme Remix - Night of Nights) Sakuya: Let us dance... Sakuya quickly summons many many knives, throwing many of them at Jotaro, Star Platinum starts catching a number of the knives, but every knife it didn't catch struck it or Jotaro, but finally, Sakuya throws a series of knives in Jotaro's direction, above, on both of his sides, behind him even. Sakuya: Time will continue. The hoards of knives close in on Jotaro and Star Platinum. K.O.! Jotaro falls onto the ground, struck by many knives, though Star Platinum saved him from a fatal death, Sakuya once again walks off leaving Jotaro to his own devices. Result This Melee's winner is... Sakuya Izayoi! Category:Blog posts Category:Shadow7615